Rescued
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: After the Order 66, all the survivors went underground rising back to the surface under other names in order to protect the ones they love. After a couple years those in hiding thought it was time to come out of the shadows and join the Alliance. [Entire Skywalker and Kenobi Family] (Sequel to Kidnapped)
1. Foreward

_The Dark Lord implemented his Order 66, an order implanted into the clone troopers brains which when given the soldiers killed off; the past, present, and future Jedi. Though many didn't escape the purge, a number of Jedi did with the help of Master Athena Skywalker they were able to leave the system safely. As well as a few other Jedi Masters Yoda, Obi-Wan, Athena, Anakin and Knight Ahsoka safely escaped the slaughter. Those Jedi that was saved by Master Athena have been living on an Outer Rim planet far away from the center of the Empire, their number included many younglings and padawan's whose master were killed in the attack on the temple. Two of those padawans were still lucky to still have their masters. Besides those Jedi, there were more who survived the extermination of the Jedi. Master Yoda took shelter on Dagobah a swamp-like planet. Master Obi-Wan and his wife Athena and their son James took shelter on Tatooine. Knight Ahsoka and Captain Rex with the rest of the 501st hide on a planet in the Outer Rim. Master Anakin and his wife Padme had to change their identities because as the 'Hero with No Fear' and the former queen of Naboo they were very recognizable. Also to protect their children Luke and Leia from harm they took it step further erasing their existence from the galactic database doing the same for all of their friends and family. So nowadays history says that Masters Athena, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda are said to be killed during the Clone Wars. Knight Ahsoka whereabouts are unknown because she left the order before Order 66 was initiated. Former Queen Padme Amidala died in childbirth along with her child. Her 'body' was buried in the Hall of Queens on Naboo. Though in reality, the body buried there was a lifesize decoy of Padme created by the cloners on Kamino the only one besides Padme's family who knew about the deception was a former handmaiden of hers._


	2. Fifteen Years

Fifteen years have passed since that horrible day, and now the hidden Jedi have been living their lives without interference from the Empire. But even though they have been living in peace it does not mean that it will last forever.

 **Naboo**

Sol was working in his repair shop with his son Xavier, and after a full days work they were just closing up shop for the day.

"Good job Xavier, you're actually learning the ropes." Sol ruffled his son's hair to which Xavier groaned and quickly tried to fix his tousled mane before any cute girls came by.

"Dad" Sol laughed at his son's effort to seek to tame what he had messed up. Together the two of them made their way home. Walking through the side entrance, the two of them entered the mud room to wash up. Which is what they are supposed to do after returning from the shop, but Luke went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom"

"Luke! Don't even touch any of part your dinner without first cleaning your hand's young man. You know the rule, especially considering what you and your father work on every day when you're not in school." Padme chastised her son with a spatula.

"Sorry, Mom I'm going, I'm going." Luke ran out of the kitchen nearly colliding with his Dad.

"Woooh! Slow down speedy."

"Sorry, Dad" but Luke kept running past his Dad who turned back into the room still drying his hands off with a towel.

"Master Yoda was right about him." Padme chuckled as she continued to finish cooking dinner.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when he came to the twins first birthday and said that thing about Luke," Padme spoke smiling at her husband.

"I remember he said 'Your young ones are strong with the Force they are. Just like his father, I fear little Luke is, but not as daring because he has his mother's sense.' "

"Not to look for danger like his father who haphazardly jumps into danger because he is the 'Hero with No Fear.' "

"You added that last part, but I'm hoping that Leia will bring balance out to her brother like you've brought balance to me."

"Ani?"

"Yes, my love."

"I know we've talked about this, and have taught our children how to stay hidden and why because of who we are. I do believe that they are more than ready to get their own lightsabers." Anakin breathed out a sigh that signified yes they had this talk more than once.

"I know Angel, but we are safe here the Empire hasn't bothered us, and it's my fear that it will look very strange for a mechanic and his children to go to Illum and back on a freighter. That trip will definitely get the Empire's attention."

"Then we won't go to Illum, we'll go to Tatooine and borrow Obi-Wan's ship then afterward we can return to Naboo on the freighter. As a mechanic, there are parts you need that you can't find on Naboo."

"Your right and it hasn't been my first time going to Naboo, but it will be a first going with my family."

"Still, the kids are ready Ani, and it's been a long time since we've Obi-Wan and his family."

"Always the peacemaker aren't you?"

"I have to be in this family we're Skywalkers after all." Anakin laughed at his wife, and the two of them told their children later that night around the dinner table. That he thought that they were finally ready to make their own lightsabers. The twins were very excited they couldn't wait to finish dinner to go to their rooms and pack for the trip. They already had a suitcase packed just in case they needed to leave the planet in a hurry, but they packed another one for the journey.


	3. Luke and Leia

_Luke_

After Dad and Mom told Leia and I that we were going to build our own lightsabers I was about ready to star jump off the walls with excitement. We'd been practicing with our Dad's lightsaber, but it was too rough for my liking. Leia had a different problem with it, it was just too big for her and didn't allow her to get a good grip. On the point of Dad's lightsaber not being the right fit for us, we agreed on.

Even though we were pumped up about being able to go, we knew that all of us will have to be extra careful what we say to our friends. Because according to our parents the Empire would come to Naboo if they heard even a rumor about Jedi that escaped the slaughter caused by Order 66. So to keep us safe, we had to follow a few simple rules that Dad had for us once he had deemed us old enough to be responsible while training us to be a Jedi.

Don't speak about your training to anyone, unless Dad gives you permission

Only use your real name in the confines of the house

Never wear any of your training attire outside the house (I've never seen my Dad wear anything remotely related to the Jedi world, so he follows this rule all the time.)

After you acquire your lightsaber, you must find a way to hide it in plain sight. (When we are in the shop or anywhere outside of the house. (Dad keeps he's in his boot)

We understood the rules and knew that they were only there to protect our family and us, so Leia and I followed this rules to the letter. Besides teaching us how to become great Jedi Dad's teaching me how to fix things so I can help him in his shop. He's excellent at fixing things, he always tells that this is his way of relieving stress. I on the other hand love meditation Dad is always amazed how much I love it from the stories he's told Leia and me during his time as a Padawan he couldn't do the art of meditating very well. But time has tempered the legendary Skywalker recklessness he had as a young man into wisdom and patience. My father always felt calmer and more at peace when meditating. After a few of our meditations periods I told him that I always felt better connected to the Force during the meditation, he agreed with me every time I said it.

Mom had told Leia and me about Dad's destiny as the chosen one. It is said that one day he will bring balance to the Force. Saying that if the time came for him to fulfill his destiny he would definitely be ready. My sister and I tried to get her to explain more about it, but she said that it was a tale that our father would finish when he is ready.

 _Leia_

When our parents told my brother and me, that we would be leaving soon to build our lightsabers I was so excited I actually twirled in happiness. Luke was trying his best not to jump up and down from his own excitement. Our parents laughed at how excited we are but made sure that we knew that we needed to start packing for our trip to Tatooine and Illum. It is very weird to pack for one of the hottest planet's then for one of the coldest planets. Either way, I made sure to pack my favorite doll, I've had her since I was a little girl and anyone could tell that it's my favorite because of how many cloth patches are on her. I placed her in my backpack then continued packing for the trip.

My brother was definitely more excited than me at the prospect of gaining his own lightsaber, but in my heart, I wished that I could leave the safety of my home and not be afraid of being a Jedi. Telling the whole universe that I am the daughter of the supposed to be dead "Hero with No Fear" and the Great Queen then Senator Amidala. Though that was only a wish because if anyone actually knew who I was, it would put an extra target on my back.

Both of the Skywalkers children were very excited about their trip to acquire their own lightsaber crystals then build their lightsaber. It took the family a few days before they were ready to leave, but on the day of their departure, the Twins were making the entire family late.

"Luke Leia, come on down your father, and I are ready to leave."

"Coming" Leia was the first one down with a backpack and two briefcases. Very soon Luke followed his sister lead with the exact same baggage she had. Once everyone was outside their home, Sol locked the doors and the entire Amida family headed to a transport ship that would take them all to Tatooine.


	4. Tatooine

**Tatooine**

The Kenobi family lived in their cavern very comfortable coming out every day to train, but whenever Athena heard that the Empire was coming to Tatooine. The three of them hide in there cavern until it was safe to come out.

Ever since Order 66 was issued this is how they lived their lives, but very soon their money ran low, so Athena became a bounty hunter bringing criminals to justice. She became known as a fair, but ruthless hunter bringing much money in for her family. Though her husband did not like it, he was aware that it was the best way for them to earn money given their previous occupation.

Their son James was now twenty-two years old and an amazing warrior in his own right being taught everything that his parents know. During the years on Tatooine Anakin visited them bringing them news of his family. In a day or two, he was coming by this time he was bringing the rest of his family as it was time for Luke and Leia to get their crystals to build their own lightsabers. James couldn't wait to see his cousin if for nothing more than to make sure that they were still alive and well.


	5. Reunion

**Transport Ship**

Once onboard the entire Amida family including their droids AR the ship only had to travel for a before it reached Tatooine which was only a few parsecs away from Naboo. They arrived at Mos Eisley Spaceport where Sol bought his family some sand-shades {They look like big sunglasses/goggles.} Once they placed all their luggage on a sand sled the group took turns changing out of their Naboovian attire into clothes that would keep them safe from the sand and thin enough not to make them hot while the sun's beat down on them.

Carrie and Mira changed into tan pants, tight long sleeve top, fingerless gloves, a scarf to wrap around their masks, dark knee high boots, and finally, a scarf cape {looks like the one Padme wears before the execution/kiss scene in Attack of the Clones}. Sol and Xavier changed into tan shirts and pants, dark, sturdy boots, gloves, and a brown scarf to cover their faces where the mask did not cover.

As soon as the first sunset the entire family headed with the sand sled across the Dune Sea toward hidden caverns on the far edge of the sea.

"Honey, how will our friends recognize us?"

"Last Time I saw them we identified one another by a code phrase that only the two of us recognize." Within a few hours, they arrived close as they could to the caverns as their sleds would allow, but they made it to a cavern a few hours before the second sunrise came over the horizon.

"Dad? Why are we stopping here?"

"We are stopping here for two reasons, one to give your father a respite as I am no longer as young as I once was, and the second is that this place is very close near your Uncle's and Aunt's home. Someone one is supposed to meet us here a few minutes after the second sun rises over the horizon.

"We've never met them have we?"

"Once when you two were a few years old, but I believe that you two were asleep when they came to visit you. I do wish that the two of you could have grown up around them and could have learned from them. You understand that it was just too dangerous for that to be possible." Sol lowered his head into his hands for a second then quickly breathed in and out. For the rest of the morning, they remained silent until after the second sun crowned the horizon.

"Well, it seems like the whole families here." A young male surprised Sol and his family which made all of them reach for their blasters.

"Who are you?" Mira asked the stranger while staying slightly hidden behind by her father taking advantage of the safety that his large form offered.

"I'm the unknown offspring of the one they've called the Great Negotiator and Great Strategist."

"You're also the nephew of the Hero with no Fear and his wife the Great Peacemaker. You know I had to save your father's life about eleven times though he would say.."

"It was only ten because of one that he'd rather not remember I know mom told me since she was there. He's always embarrassed about that one because he did something foolhardy and even more embarrassed every time mom reminded him how much you brought it up and added it to the number of times you saved him." Sol, Carrie, and the stranger had laughed a bit before the stranger entered their encampment and into the shade.

"It's good to see you Uncle Anakin you too Aunt Padme, and these two must be my cousins."

"Yes, James this one is Luke and the one hiding behind me is his twin sister Leia."

"It's good to meet you again my name is James Kenobi, and I'm your..

"Cousin!" The twins jumped at their cousin and pushed him to the ground. After gaining the air that the twins had knocked out of him back, James started laughing and soon did the rest of his family including Artoo.

"James are we going to head to the Cavern now."

"We should wait until the first sun's gone down then it will be a lot cooler then."

"But your homes not that far is it?"

"No, it's not, but I know that Aunt Padme and the twins aren't exactly used to Tatooine's fierce heat."

"We can suffer through for a few clicks."

"The sooner we get there the sooner we can try and get the dust off our clothes." James nodded his head then dusted himself off and help the Amida's with their luggage. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Dameron's. As soon as they passed the threshold of the cavern, the charade of the Amida family was dropped.

"Oh, I'm so glad I can finally get out of these sandy clothes."

"Kids, before you go and try to scrap the sands of Tatooine from your clothes and skin would you mind greeting your Aunt and Uncle properly."

"Yes, dad" "Sorry, Daddy" The twins walked into the living room and hugged their Aunt and Uncle. Anakin gave his children one of his own signature smirks.

"Kids this is your Uncle Obi-Wan my old Jedi Master and your Aunt Athena, my sister."

"It is great to final meet you Uncle Obi-Wan and you too Aunt Athena."

"We're happy to meet you two again too."

"Now you two can go and try to scrape the sand off."

"Thanks, Daddy" "Thanks, Dad" After the twins ran to the bathroom to try and clean themselves up the adults which included James sat in the living room and remembered back.

"So brother how have things been for you and Padme."

"Well, we haven't been found out as Jedi because those around us know us as the Amida family Sol the mechanic, his wife Carrie and their twins Mira and Xavier. The Empire doesn't seem to be that interested in searching for hidden Jedi on Naboo as much as they were just after Order 66 happened, but we have still kept away from drawing attention to ourselves."

"Nowadays when I hear mentions of the Hero with No Fear people say that he died in the Clone Wars and his secret with former Queen of Naboo turned Senator died in childbirth, and her kids died with her. The same with all of us everyone thinks that the Great Negotiator and the Great Strategist met their end at the hands of clone troopers during Order 66."

"It's hard, my family are under strict rules not to reveal who we really are, and sometimes I forget that I am Anakin Skywalker hero of the Clone Wars."

"I understand, but one thing still confuses me."

"What is it Obi-Wan?"

"Your eye patch surely you don't need it in here we're family after all."

"Well you know that this helps me cover up my iconic eye scar, but now. I was experimenting one day with a kyber crystal trying to see if I could make a false one. So my children wouldn't have to go to Illum to get theirs, but it blew up in my face severely injuring my right eye. Now I wear it to protect my cornea from any light at all." Obi-Wan started laughing and then was joined by Athena then Padme added her giggle into the mix. Of course, Anakin was the only not laughing

"Oh, Anakin! How many times have your experiments, almost blown up in your face. This probably did blow because I wasn't there to stop like I had been for the others."

"You don't need to rub it in, my old hermit friend." That got another round of laughs with Obi-Wan being the one not laughing this time. The twins were able to join in the fun as they had just finished cleaning themselves up and changed into new clothes.

"So if I understand the situation correctly we will be leaving for Illum tomorrow." Anakin shot his old master a frightened look.

"Are you sure Master? Four Jedi going to Illum Sideous will definitely feel our presence."

"The Dark Lord's days are numbered Ani, Obi-Wan, and I have recently been in contact with Bail, and he's informed us that he has created a rebel army and that we'd join in his crusades."

"A rebel army, that is a worthy cause, but I have my children to think about, and I don't want them to see combat until they are proficient with their sabers."

"Agreed, the Twins will go on a mission until they can handle their sabers, but after seeing how well they've done with mine learning how to manage their own should be too hard. Of course, that depends on if they only get one crystal each or two, wherever the Force leads them is alright with me."

"Well then let's do it then after we get the twins their crystals."

"Agreed, but today you guys rest we'll make a plan tomorrow. For now, let's enjoy each others company." The Kenobi and Skywalker family spent the rest of the day telling stories about the good old days. The days of the Republic and a few good stories about the Clone Wars.

The next day was a flurry of activity it was decided that Padme, Athena, and James would remain on Tatooine to pack supplies then once they finished they would travel to Naboo. Doing the same thing to their home, but Anakin and Padme had decided that they would keep the house on Naboo just in case they needed to go back into hiding. With the ruling Queens knowledge, the house would remain in the Amida family name until the time when they no longer had need of it.

That day Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke, and Leia left for Illum in the Twilight while Athena, Padme, and James after packing the Shadow Hawk with the remainder of the supplies the three of them headed off to Naboo.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke, and Leia arrived on Ilum, and together they opened the chamber to the crystal caves. The twins were the only ones to enter the inner chamber. Exactly four later both of the twins gained their crystals. Leia gained two crystals while her brother only gained one, but both of them were small crystals, which were crystals that created an unadulterated white blade. When they returned to the ship the twins started to work on building their lightsabers. While the twins worked Anakin input the rodeo coordinates into the nav computer.

"Master, how did you get your hands on the Twilight?"

"It was the biggest ship available to us in our hurry to leave the Temple."

"So it has been a great asset to you."

"Well, we use the Shadow Hawk more than we've used this ship because it was employed in the Clone Wars."

"Ah, I get it, but it is a good ship."

"That it is."

/BEEP BEEP/

"It's the Shadow Hawk"

"How far are you guys from the rodeo point?"

"Roughly an hour out."

"Ok, information wise where do we go after that?"

"I've contacted Bail, and he said to meet at these coordinates. Once there we'll be meeting up with Ahsoka who goes by Fulcrum to all those who don't know her."

"I'm guessing that she and Rex have been making a name for themselves." The hour passed quickly the Twilight soon met up with the Shadow Hawk. They were just about to head out to met up with Ahsoka. When Luke came into the cockpit.

"Hey Dad I was monitoring the Empire's broadcast, and well someone's hacked their communications."

"Ok, let's hear what's going on with the Imperials and why would someone risk their skin to get them to hack the Empire's network." Obi-Wan tunes the holo-channel to the right station allowing everyone to relax a bit and just listen.

"We have been called criminals, but we are not. We are rebels, fighting for the people, fighting for you. I'm not that old, but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal maybe not great, but never like this. See what the Empire has done to your lives. Your families and your freedom, it's only going to get worse. Unless we stand up and fight back. It won't be easy there'll be loss and sacrifice, but we can't back down just because we're afraid that's when we need to stand the tallest. That's what my parents taught me. That's what my new family helped me remember. Stand up together because that's when we're strongest As One. . ." /STATIC STATIC/

"What happened?"

"The Empire must have cut them off stopping the rebels from transmitting, but even though they stopped it, I'm sure that the message got through." Anakin and Obi-Wan opened the video chat with the Shadow Hawk.

"So my former padawan what are we going to do?" Obi-Wan had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and of course, Anakin responded in kind with his own signature smirk.

"Well, if there aren't any objections I suggest we meet up with my old padawan and join the rebellion."


	6. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

This is (TTT)Tinara thanks for following and enjoying Rescued if you would like to read more the next installment of my Kidnapped series _Alliance_.

From the Desk of Tina Talia Taosa Tinara


End file.
